1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a goggle frame, and more particularly to a pair of sports goggles having a shock absorbing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical sports goggles comprise a frame body for securing lenses therein and a resilient belt secured to the end portions of the frame body for securing the frame body to the head of the user. However, the frame body normally is made as a rigid body such that the user may feel uncomfortable when the resilient belt is tightly tightened onto the head of the user. The frame body may include a soft outer covering thereon. However, the soft outer covering may not be provided for effectively absorbing shocks and vibrations that may be transmitted to the head of the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional sports goggles.